User blog:Akhripasta/Draven Rework
Hi, I am a friendly draven main. I felt that he needs a buff so i made a rework that feels healthy and balanced for this game. Hope you like it. Abilities (based on level) |description= Draven's Spinning Axes ignores % of the Target's Armor . If Draven kills an Enemy Champion, he gains Bonus AD}} for 4 seconds (Cant be activated again for a few seconds). Wicked Blades equips one of Draven's Item Slots |targeting= Wicked Blades is a Self-Targeted Buff |additional= *Wicked Blades Armor Penetration is applied before any other Flat or % Armor Penetration. }} Draven starts spinning his axe, causing his next basic attack within seconds to deal bonus physical damage. The spinning axe ricochets off the target high up into the air, landing 2 seconds later at a location determined by Draven's current movement. If Draven catches an axe, Spinning Axe is applied for no additional cost on his next basic attack. Draven can hold up to two Spinning Axes in his hands at once. The Rotating Motion of Spinning Axes increases based on his . |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 45 |costtype= mana |targeting= Spinning Axe is an autoattack modifier. |onhiteffects= Spinning Axe applies On-hit effects and can **Like most on-hit physical damage, the bonus damage from Spinning Axe will apply life steal. **If the Initial Auto Attack , The Bonus Damage from Spinning Axe is unaffected. The Formula for AA Crit with Spinning Axe is AA*2 , 2.5 + Q damage. **Attacks against Structures refresh the Duration of the ability, but doesnt cause the Axe to bounce or deal Extra Damage. |additional= *The landing location is determined by Draven's direction of movement at the time of Spinning Axe's impact on the target. * Draven can only hold up to two Spinning Axes in his hands, but by juggling Draven can have 3 or more Spinning Axes **This is Accomplished by having 1 or more Spinning Axes in the air while 2 in the hand. }} Draven's is increased Draven removes all slows on him and gains bonus Movement Speed that decays over 2 seconds Catching a Spinning Axe resets Blood Rush's cooldown. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=40 / 35 / 30 / 25 / 20 |costtype= mana |targeting= Blood Rush is a Self-Targetted Buff |additional= *Draven ignores Unit Collision when the Movement Speed Buff is active. }} Draven throws his axes in a line, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit, knocking them aside and slowing them for 2 seconds. |leveling= |range=1050 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |Speed= 1400 }} Draven hurls two massive axes in the target direction, dealing physical damage to all enemies struck. Upon reaching the edge of the map, striking an enemy champion, or upon the reactivation of Whirling Death, the axes slowly come to a stop before changing direction and returning to Draven, dealing the same physical damage to every enemy struck on the way back. Whirling Death deals 8% less damage for each unit hit, down to a minimum of 40%. This reduction resets when the axes' reverse direction. |leveling= | }} | }} |cooldown= 120 / 100 / 80 |cost= 100 |costtype= mana |Range= Global |Speed= 2000 }} Tips 1. Stand Aside is a great peel tool. Use Stand Aside against enemy dashes and Channel Abilities in order to interrupt them.(ie. Xin Zhao's Audacious Charge, Jhin Ult, Fiddle Ult, Caitlyn Ult, Anivia Ult, yasuo dash etc) 2. If Casted Whirling Death on an enemy, Recast it right before it hits the enemy so that it hits the opponent in an instant, giving him no chance to react to the second strike. Recommended Build x6 Infinity Edge Background Unlike his brother Darius, victory in battle was never enough for Draven. He craved recognition, acclaim, and glory. He first sought greatness in the Noxian military, but his flair for the dramatic went severely underappreciated. Thirsting for a method to share Draven with the world, he turned his attention to the prison system. There he carved out the celebrity he desired by turning the tedious affair of executions into a premiere spectacle. At Draven's first execution, he shocked onlookers when he ordered the doomed prisoner to run for dear life. Just before the man managed to flee from sight, Draven brought him down with a flawless throw of his axe. Soon, all Draven's executions became a gauntlet through which Noxian prisoners raced for a final chance at life. He used this trial as his own personal stage, and turned executions into a leading form of entertainment. He rallied onlookers into a frenzy, while desperate prisoners scrambled to evade him. They never succeeded. Rejecting the solemn, black uniforms of Noxian executioners Draven donned bright outfits and developed flashy signature moves to distinguish himself. Crowds flocked to see Draven in action, and tales of his performances spread quickly. As his popularity grew, so did his already-inflated ego. He belonged at the center of attention. Before long, the scope of his ambitions outgrew the population of Noxus. He decided that the glorious exploits of Draven should be put on display for the entire world. '' 'The best' is wherever I decide to set the bar each day.'' -- Draven